The invention is directed to a facade construction for high structures, such as buildings, with surfaces that reflect incident electromagnetic waves, particularly in the range of radar waves, wherein a covering arranged at a distance is arranged as a facade outer side, possibly with the intermediary of a heat insulating layer.
It has been shown in practice that problems arise due to large geometric dimensioning of buildings and the resulting large-planar contours with the use of electrically conducting or magnetic work materials when such structures are arranged in the immediate vicinity of directional radio links and air traffic installations (Airport Surveillance Radar). In such cases, reflections are produced by the buildings which critically impair the transmission quality of directional radio links and the tasks of an air traffic installation for the purpose of aircraft identification.